Minton Pan
Minton Pan (she/her) is the successor of the shepherdess from the Shepherdess and the Chimney sweep. Due to extended contact with magical energy and passing 100 years of age, she gained a soul and out of convenient similarity to a certain fairytale, a destiny. With very little involvement in the destiny conflict, her alignment with the Rebels was mostly due to outsider categorisation and a general preference for the outdoors rather than a single playroom (which feels incredibly claustrophobic now that she's full size.) Character Personality To Minton, the world is absolutely amazing. Although she's mentally 16-17 she has been 'alive' for only a very short amount of time and has spent her prior existence indoors. This means that everything about the world feels very new and amazing to her and she holds a very raw joy towards everything she experiences. This has earned her a reputation as a childish and naive person, and in some aspects, they're correct. Minton is a peculiar mix of century-old wisdoms and the childishness of a permanent nursery resident. Min is a rather soft spoken and usually courteous girl. She's indiscriminately friendly and open to others which makes her very approachable. She rarely pays attention to rumours about other people which means she possesses no preconceptions about them. Min isn't too bothered with other's opinions of her either. When meeting someone for the first time she tends to find everything about them interesting, every single quality they have whether that be good or bad. She doesn't understand why people don't find the different mixes of qualities that form an identity utterly fascinating. They provide a sharp contrast to the flock of identical sheep that she's used to. Well not that she's had a flock really. Due to literally being made as a shepherdess, she has taken on some of these traits as a part of her identity. She has an altruistic attitude to others and a nurturing side that's incredibly easy to encounter. Her easygoing nature means she starts liking and caring for people, even after a brief conversation. She's also a pretty good babysitter because of this, ready to play along with any kids. She doesn't mind stepping in to babysit for some of Book end's shopkeepers as they work. In fact she's willing to help anyone at any time. Minton does have a childish streak in her. She may not care about other's opinions of her in general but sometimes she'll get hung up on some random little unpleasantry, something that no one else would notice, such as a passing comment about something being 'useless' or someone wanting to trash something broken and this sours her whole mood. Rather than tell anyone about it, she'll sulk, until emotions build to the point of an angry and unwarranted outburst a few days later. When she's holding any sort of negative feelings, she becomes irritable and short tempered. She refuses to tell anyone because she doesn't want to saddle them with her feelings or because she thinks they can't help. She can also be quite thoughtless at times, particularly when it involves her own safety. Since she approaches life enthusiastically, she can get overexcited and caught up in the moment. She's not one for thinking ahead in general, with a 'que será, será' attitude, so she frequently hurts herself in impulsivity. Who knows how many times she's had to reconstruct her nose, face, knees and hands. She usually needs an outside force to reign her in. She dislikes the slow and sedentary lifestyle that she should probably adopt to avoid smashing her face in, so settles for a slower pace while doing her various outdoor activities. She doesn't ever seem to get tired, no matter what she does, though. This is due to not being organic. This means she is good at focusing on any task she does, without being inhibited by fatigue or boredom. She tends to sew and mend through the night since she doesn't need sleep and is perceived as quite industrious, what with producing something new every morning. Minton's worst trait would be that she's a hoarder. She loves giving various objects a second use by mending them, but once they're fixed there is nowhere to put them but back into a charity shop and the idea of returning them to gather dust upsets her. As a consequence, she keeps everything stowed in her room. This, though originally temporary ended up morphing into a bigger fear of letting go of anything. She is a frequent gift giver, giving people she trusts various trinkets and clothing for anything from thank-yous to a random nice thought. Perceived value may vary, some gifts are quite eccentric. If asked for something, she can be quite generous and gives it willingly. This doesn't negate the fact that she is unwilling to admit when something can no longer be used and her room still resembles a junkyard. She refrains from thinking too hard about things being useless because it kind of scares her. I mean her initial purpose was to be a pretty thing that gathers dust. She would have an insecurity, but she has twisted the idea of having a use into a goal to aspire to. She's very optimistic and would rather create a use for something than to ditch it entirely. Min has quite a romantic soul. The idea of horoscopes and fate, although not something she believes in, still makes her happy solely because she enjoys the thought of them. She is very enthusiastic about couples, giving them gifts as if they were newly weds and gushing about how sweet they are. Mind you if it doesn't work out, she'll optimistically reassure them the next one will work. She also enjoys flirting, finding it fun and is very lighthearted about it. She also laughs a lot in conversation. Interests and hobbies Min is most frequently found in the various shopping districts window shopping. She's one of Eah's poorer students so due to lack of pocket money she mostly satisfies herself with looking. That is, until she arrives at a second hand store in which she can indulge herself in her favourite hobby- clothes shopping. She can search for similar articles of clothing to the high street fashions and takes them home to further modify. She has one of the most detailed understandings of Book End and the surrounding shops you'll ever find. You need something, she'll have found seven potential suppliers, complete with a list of offers and a comparison of quality. She has steadily become increasingly faster and now tends not to spend too long in any single shop, however, and can usually be done browsing within five minutes. Min also enjoys customising and modifying her clothes in any way possible. Oftentimes she converts them so thoroughly that they are completely unrecognisable. She is rather creative with her changes and doesn't worry overly much about convention. This means they range from pretty to horrendous (if they're too bad she'll just tie them on as an armband.) She finds the infinite possibilities very exciting so channels a lot of her creative energy into it. Creatively, she is most skilled as a ceramicist (for obvious reasons.) She likes doing it, but often lacks the money to buy materials, which is why she focuses on clothes. What little she does have, she conserves mainly for replacement parts for broken figures. In fact she likes any sort of DIY. Spending her entire existence as an ornament means that the idea of having some sort of use sounds really interesting. At the beginning she was rather bad at it but living in an old house, plenty of opportunities for practice arose. Once she worked out how to broaden her talent at reconstruction of smaller daintier objects to larger projects, she found herself just as skilled with a hammer as with a sewing needle or tweezers. She also seems to have picked up an extra skill of being able to use old and rusted tools as efficiently as possible (because she can't afford decent equipment...) She is commonly found helping out at her home, Yesteryears and also spends a lot of time in her room here. She almost spends more time here than in her room at the school. Yesteryears is also her favourite stargazing spot. She frequently sits on the roof after dark staring at the night sky which appears absolutely amazing to her. She borrows a lot of astronomy books from the library which she reads between classes. To earn money, she works after school at the local café. She's pretty diligent. After all she wants a telescope and more glue. Another thing she frequently purchases are old and broken china figures or toys. She has a natural talent for reconstruction and can be remarkably precise and delicate, a natural effect of being made of the same materials she's using, I suppose. She is very dedicated to fixing them and replacing broken parts as she herself understands the pain of being incomplete. She doesn't really know what to do with them afterwards though. She also likes blatant knockoffs which she'll buy less frequently. She especially likes bootleg t shirts with strange captions. She likes sports, even if she can't play any ball games. Instead she simply watches them, often with her grandfather Wilhelm. She's got detailed and up to date knowledge of many sports, as well as a surprisingly in depth knowledge of historical sports, mostly due to Wilhelm's influence. Min isn't opposed to trying other's hobbies if asked meaning she's also tried a range of other activities such as urban exploration, myology, knitting and bouldering, among others. Appearance Minton is rather tall, with long limbs and few curves. She has pale skin with a slight bluish tint due to her porcelain origins. If inspected closely, craquelure is visible covering her entire body. Her cheeks have a slight blush effect on them. Her hair is straight, long and dark brown but light reflections reveal a soft pink. Overall her colouration is rather delicate, making her appear rather fragile. Her fashion style is a far cry from her original pastel pinks and blues, however. She layers clothes of varying patterns and hues, not minding if they appear ugly or worn. Some of her clothes make the most fashion forward of the other students flinch on a daily basis. But well... it was 99 cents. Story The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep In a playroom, there's a little china shepherdess and a chimney sweep who are in love. However there's an evil mahogany satyr, said to have several wives already, who wants to marry the shepherdess. A nodding China man figure who considers himself the shepherdess' grandfather gives his consent to the satyr and the shepherdess getting married. Distraught, the two lovers flee from the shelf and are pursued by the satyr's men. In the chaos, the grandfather falls from the shelf and breaks. The two lovers hide in a theatre where some dolls are putting on a play about a girl forced to marry an evil man her parents chose for her and not her boyfriend. This story saddens the shepherdess who can identify. Eventually they're about to be found so they run to the chimney and take the gruelling climb upwards, a star shining brightly in the sky being their hope and guiding light. Eventually they reach the top and wonder where they should flee, but the shepherdess is scared by the vastness of the world and is so upset that the chimney sweep agrees to take her back home. When they return, they find her grandfather has been repaired, but with a rivet in his neck, meaning he can no longer nod and make the shepherdess marry the satyr. The lovers are safe at last Min's role Min is meant to be the shepherdess from the tale, destined to try to flee with her beloved only to remain in the playroom. Min has no relation to the last shepherdess and got the destiny due to being a china shepherdess who came to life. Min was simply a mass produced china figure who resided in a nursery until eventually after changing hands multiple times ended up as an antique within Yesteryears. After a combination of blue fairy magic and age, she came to life. She ended up living there with Wilhelm Andrews and Maho as a strange sort of family. She's only been alive (but animate at night) for a few years before going to EAH. Min doesn't really think about her story at all and she hasn't met her chimney sweep either. Her story remains an abstraction to her. She's not a fan of the idea that she'd be so afraid of the outdoors that she'd stay on a mantlepiece for the rest of her days but she barely thinks about it so her rebel categorisation is mostly just someone else's decision. Relationships Family Min has quite a vague but open understanding of family. Being a shepherdess figure, she has no biological family so she will extend this definition to close friends. Wilhelm Andrews Wilhelm is her grandfather figure and her only family really. They have a close relationship, with Min and Maho visiting Yesteryears almost daily and helping the elderly man for extended periods of time. However the shop is small which is why they board at the school. Friends Daiki Dock As a helper at Yesteryears and another frequent face at the shopping district, they're very friendly to each other. They spend quite a bit of time in the evening after school and work walking around together. Enemies Romance Minton is... pan. That was an accidental pun but ok. (Punintentional?) I'm open to romantic suggestions for her! Pets Min counts her flock of toy sheep as her pets, animate or not. However her main pet, one she wouldn't give away, is a small living wooden tortoise that some child had glued cotton wool to the shell of. She found him one day while browsing and fell in love immediately. He's incredibly easy to look after and is rather dozy. She hasn't been able to think of a name yet though. Headcanon here: In the world of Ever After, toys do come to life every night like in many children's stories. It's the reason why playrooms are still popular in their world. Every night, Min's collection of sheep come to life. Each has a distinctive personality and some can be pretty rambunctious. Outfits Gallery EPMinton.jpeg BPMinton.jpeg SUSMinton.jpeg GFMinton.jpeg EWMinton.jpeg Itsmin.jpeg Mahoandmint.jpeg Mintonp.jpeg 20160606_005800.jpg|Min sketches. How many weird shirts does she own? Who knows 20160606_005751.jpg|Random outfits MintonPanHSArt.jpg|Awesome art by Patchworks Inc! Mintonwave2.png|Awesome art by Sola! Mintonbylottadolls.png|Part of an art trade with http://lottadolls.tumblr.com]|link=http://lottadolls.tumblr.com 20160708_173017.jpg|Tiny Qt MonsterhighMinton.jpeg|Monster high minton. She's already an animated doll/tsukumogami so literally the only difference is that she's uncanny valley Wonder Plate.jpg|The Wonder Plate! Awesome fanart by Patchworks Inc Min and ShoSho.jpg|AdorableMin by Patch! No phone and digital.png|Patch's kickass fanart! Mini.png|By Koiizumi! Ty!! Minton aesthetic.jpeg Mintondoodle.jpeg Mintonheadshot-byhidden.png Dis min doodle.jpg|Do China Shepherdesses dream of Plush Sheep? Adorable art by Patch!! Min for the hids.jpg|Sheepies!!! By the amazing Patch ♡ Trivia/Notes * She lacks a mirror phone which means she's usually out of the loop. * Minton as in china, yanno? * Pan was a satyr who was also a symbol of shepherds * Minton's W2 is actually her original design, created a year before even Minton herself. * This design was originally meant to be an adoptable created with the premise of 'a thrifty person who only wears second hand' as a nod to Mattel's reuse of patterns and moulds. Tbh they should have a character with this premise in the franchise, it'd be the funnest to design because of the possibilities. * She's really fond of tableware. Don't take her to a Greek wedding, the plate breaking would send her to tears. * She keeps her most precious trinkets and photos in an old teapot (as a reference to another Andersen story, The Teapot.) Category:Characters Category:Hidden's ocs Category:The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters of the Month